Touch Me
by wara ningyo
Summary: My first NC-17 fic that I neglected to publish until now. What would Fuji do when he feels horny? How about visiting his BF early in the morning on the day his parents are out and his grandpa's not at home. No Tezuka, the cold shower won't do any good. TeFu lemon. NSFW


As I stated in the summary, this fic was written in 2010, I think. My very first NC-17 but I neglected to post it here. Not as graphic as my other fic 'Seduction at First Sight', but hopefully it'll be able to ruin some pants, if you know what I mean.

**Fic title: **Touch Me  
**Genre: **kink, PWP (you have been warned!)  
**Rating: **NC-17 (my first evah!)  
**Warning**: If TezukaFuji love making scene is not disturbing for you, then you should ignore the warning  
Word count: 1628  
Disclaimer: If PoT is ever mine, Tezuka and Fuji will be doing it like rabbits!

* * *

Tezuka felt something soft press against his lips, and soon something wet and warm tried to probe inside. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting the light to shock his eyes, but there was something that made him jump.

"Fuji?!" he didn't need his glasses to see something that was in front of his face.

"Ohayou," Fuji grinned with his eyes closed.

"How did you get in- what are you doing here?" he tried to stay as calm as possible. Tezuka was not expecting to see Fuji this early in the morning.

Fuji straightened his back, but was still sitting on top of Tezuka. "Your mom let me in. She and your dad were on their way to visit your relative," replied the brunette. "Oh, and your grandfather was already out to meet his friends for a tea ceremony or something," added Fuji.

Tezuka sighed, and put on his glasses. His parents had mentioned something about it the night before, and he had thought that he would send them off in the morning, but he overslept until Fuji woke him up a minute ago.

"So you were up reading this book last night?" Fuji took a book that was on Tezuka's side table. "How frustrating. Here I thought you were thinking about me, and stayed up all night touching yourself," he pouted.

"There's no way I would do that." Tezuka was a little annoyed. Why would Fuji think he was up touching himself?

A grin spread across Fuji's face, his blue eyes hid something that was either evil, or sadistic. "I see. So you were not thinking of me at all?"

"Aah,"

"Then I wonder how it became like this?" Fuji pulled the cover off Tezuka, and threw it on the floor. "It's been poking me since just now, just so you know," he crossed his arms to his chest, and stared at Tezuka's hard on.

Tezuka was surprised to see the obvious tent of his pajama pants. He wasn't thinking about Fuji at all, well, not in a perverted way. "It's always like this in the morning, you should know that since you're a boy as well," he coughed, trying to keep his cool.

"So how do you usually get rid of it?"

"Cold shower."

"In late autumn?"

"Fuji, I don't touch myself,"

"Not even when you're thinking of me?"

"I'll take a cold shower,"

"Even in winter?"

"Fuji!"

Fuji leaned forward, and kissed Tezuka passionately. Despite being irritated, Tezuka responded just the way Fuji wanted him to. A minute into the kiss, Tezuka felt Fuji rubbing himself against his arousal while his hands roamed the buchou's chest.

"Fuji, I prefer not taking cold showers early in the morning," groaned Tezuka. He was getting harder than he was before.

"Ne Tezuka, I don't like touching myself either. That's why I came here so that you'll touch me," Fuji whispered seductively. He was feeling hot all over his body. His face flushed even though they only kissed.

Tezuka stared at his boyfriend. Fuji looked incredibly…sexy. His blue eyes were begging for something. Then it came to him that this might be the reason why Fuji showed up at his house at 8:00AM. Fuji was in heat.

"Were you thinking of me last night?"

Fuji nodded. "This morning too."

"What were you thinking about?"

"A lot," breathed Fuji. "You were touching me here and there, especially the places where I wanted you to touch me."

"And where is that?"

Fuji pulled the front zipper of his shirt. He had worn it on purpose because it's easier to take off compared to a button up shirt.

"Touch me," Fuji purred. Tezuka smiled looking at his lover. One hand roamed Fuji's chest, and the other trailed up and down Fuji's backbone. Fuji's face turned red. It made him look even sexier.

"Is that all?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji shook his head. "More."

Fuji shivered as Tezuka sneaked his hand in his pants. Tezuka squeezed Fuji's firm ass that was hiding underneath the cloth. Fuji liked that, he knew because this was not the first time they did this. When Tezuka slid his finger between the crevice, Fuji suddenly let out a soft moan. Tezuka blinked, and looked at Fuji. Was Fuji really in heat for him?

"T-there…it has been twitching the whole night," Fuji buried his face in Tezuka's neck. "I wanted to call you but that would only make it worse, so I waited until this morning," Fuji's breath tickled Tezuka's neck as he talk. "Ne Tezuka, do you think you can do something about it?" Fuji looked up at Tezuka with sharp blue eyes as if challenging his boyfriend.

Fuji was good at making him irritated. Tezuka turned their position around, and pinned Fuji down on the bed. "I'm not sure. I can, but I might not be in the mood for it."

"Even though this here says otherwise?" Fuji nudged Tezuka's growing arousal with his knees.

"The bathroom in just over there, I only have to walk a few steps."

"So you are willing to pass on a good meal?"

"I'm not the one in heat," Tezuka got up from Fuji.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand to stop him from leaving. "Touch me," he seduced Tezuka again.

Tezuka hissed, and pushed Fuji down again. With a quick movement, he pulled Fuji's pants down, and threw it on the floor. Fuji's underwear was already damp, and he took that off as well. The hazel-eyed boy pushed his lover's legs apart, revealing the love hole that Fuji said was twitching. Tezuka gulped; there was a lump in his throat. Fuji looked so deliciously sexy.

"Are you just going to look?" Fuji grinned. In his hand was a bottle of lube he brought with him.

Tezuka stared at his lover. Fuji had this all planned. Seducing him, making him feeling irritated, and challenging him; it was all going according to the plan Fuji had in mind. This hurt Tezuka's pride, so instead of taking the lube, and pleasing Fuji like what the smaller boy had planned, Tezuka bent down between Fuji's legs, and started to lick his hole.

"W-what?!" Fuji instinctively closed his legs. He was shocked by Tezuka's action.

Tezuka ignored him, and pushed his legs apart again. He teased Fuji's entrance lightly with his tongue, and when he felt Fuji relaxed a little, he probed his tongue inside, making Fuji moaned in surprise. With one hand, the buchou reached for Fuji's erection, and began to stroke it. He used his thumb to rub the tip of it. Fuji grabbed a handful of Tezuka's hair. Only his lover's touches could make him lose control.

"That is so not fair," he pouted after he recovered from his heavy panting. He came soon after Tezuka had touched him.

"You were the one who started it."

"So it's my fault I'm in heat? I'm not an animal you know, I'm only in heat when I think of you," said Fuji bluntly.

"It's my fault then?"

"Yes, and I want you to take responsibility of it."

"I'm a very responsible person."

"Prove it."

Tezuka kissed Fuji on his lips. His lover tasted so sweet. He pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth, and Fuji gladly took it. Tezuka moved lower to kiss Fuji on his neck, and then he trailed his tongue down Fuji's chest, making little marks as he went. He licked the tightening bud of Fuji's nipples when he found one, and sucked on it while playing with the other. Wickedly, he teased the tiny nub by biting it a little harder, just to make Fuji shudder underneath him.

"Tezuka, I-," moaned Fuji. He was too aroused. Being with Tezuka make him desperate for more.

"Fuji, you're not the only one," panted Tezuka. He showed Fuji how torturous he was still having his rigid organ confined within the layers of his pajama pants and underwear. Fuji had been turning him on, and he had been left in that condition for too long. Fuji got up and roughly took Tezuka's pajama top off of his boyfriend while Tezuka pulled down his pants.

"Lube, where's the lube?" Fuji looked around for the bottle of lube that he dropped somewhere on the bed. When he found it, Fuji stumbled to open the lid. Tezuka took the bottle from him, and calmly opened it. He poured some on his hand, and coated his fingers with it. He smeared the lube onto his penis, and when he's done, he rubbed some of it inside Fuji. Tezuka carefully positioned himself at Fuji's hole, and slowly entered his lover. Fuji bit his lips as the tip of Tezuka's cock went inside him.

"Fuji, relax. I can't enter you like this," he said when he felt Fuji tightening up. Tezuka pulled out again, rubbing himself against Fuji to stimulate his entrance and entered Fuji a second time. Fuji relaxed a little, and he managed to bury himself fully inside his lover. "Do you want me to move now?" he asked.

Fuji nodded. "Hurry."

Tezuka started to move in and out Fuji slowly at first, but when Fuji started making lovely sounds, he quickened his pace and started to thrust harder.

"Hnnn...Tezuka, so goo- ah!" Fuji moaned and cried in pleasure at the same time.

"Damn it Fuji. You're killing me!" He cursed, obviously stripped off of his usual composure.

Roughly, Tezuka turned Fuji to lie on his sides, lifting his left leg up. He sat on top of Fuji's right leg and continued pounding into his lover without reserve. He was able to go deeper into Fuji in their current position and holding the beautiful leg up, Tezuka licked the skin sensuously. It didn't take long before Fuji cried out as Tezuka found his sweet spot, and hit it over and over. The tuft of hair at the base of his cock dampened as he was starting to let himself loose. Tezuka purposely aimed for his lover's sensitive region and without fail, Fuji shuddered as he came to a release from their love-making. Feeling the bliss of being clamped and massaged by Fuji's hotness, Tezuka drove himself in and out like mad into his lover's heat before he spilled himself shamelessly inside.

Tezuka fell on top of Fuji but was careful not to crush him. Fuji was amazing. He could never thought about touching himself when he had such a perfect lover.

"Now you know why I don't touch myself," Tezuka panted.

Fuji smiled as he stroked Tezuka's hair. Tezuka can be adorable sometimes. "Ne Tezuka, I love you," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "Touch me…more."

-_**Owari**_-

* * *

**A/N**: It really is PWP, so don't blame me, you have been warned.


End file.
